Accidental Confession
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Tala/Raul, Miguel/Kai, gift-fic:: Raul had to learn the hard way to take good care of his mobile phone. After all the chances of accidentally ringing someone, especially your crush, is pretty high.


**Title:** Accidental Confession  
**Summary:** Raul had to learn the hard way to take good care of his mobile phone. After all the chances of accidentally ringing someone, especially your crush, is pretty high.  
**Pairings:** Tala/Raul, Miguel/Kai  
**Warnings:** Fluff. Yaoi. Gift-fic.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade and I never will.

Just a fluffy little oneshot about Raul as the main character for dearest **Destiny Kitty**'s birthday! He's too adorable, isn't he? I could just glomp him. I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

Growing up in the circus, Raul is not use to little gadgetries like phones or iPods. He has no real use for them and they seem like nothing but expensive novelties. But in this day and age, one must have something to keep in contact with family and friends while on the move. And in case of an emergency if anything should happen.

Well, that's what Romero said when he shoved a newly brought mobile phone into Raul's hands while he was still in bed early this morning, doing the same for a cranky Julia.

So, that's why he is currently sitting in the park, on what is commonly known as a park bench, glaring in utter bewilderment at his shiny silver cell phone.

The very least his coach could have done was left him the instruction manual as well. He has never own a phone before so he doesn't know what to do with it. There are so many buttons and options to press on this thing; what would happen if he pressed the wrong one?

"Hey there." A deep voice with a hint of accent quickly pulls Raul out of his staring competition with his defiant mobile phone.

"Tala!" Raul eeps as he scrambles out of his sitting position on the bench and turns to face the grinning Russian, who is leaning oh-so casually against the back of the bench.

A flicker of amusement appears in Tala's icy blue eyes as the grin on his lips widens ever so slightly. He then turns his attention to the contraption in Raul's hand and a knowing look appears on his face. "I see you've finally got yourself a phone," he says.

Raul nervously glances down at the phone, a light dusting of red spreading across the bridge of his nose when he realizes Tala probably knows just by looking at him that he doesn't know how the work the thing properly yet.

"Ah, Romero got one for me and Julia," he explains quickly, Tala's calm and cool aura always seems to make him feel edgy. "It was actually her idea. She said she wanted to keep in touch, but I know she's only using it as an excuse to keep an eye on me."

If Raul's ramblings bother Tala at all, it doesn't show. "Really?" he asks, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, that grin of his never wavering once.

"Well, yeah," Raul replies as he curls a strand of hair behind his ear. "She can ring me at any time, but I'm forbidden to ring her unless it's an emergency."

This causes Tala to laugh for a moment before shrugging and vaulting himself over the bench and plonks himself down casually. "You've got better people to ring, anyway," he says.

An expression of confusion makes its way onto Raul's face. "Who?"

"Me, for starters," Tala says as if his reply is the most obvious thing in the world and holds out his hand so Raul can present something to him. "Now, hand that phone over."

Slightly dumbfounded, Raul does what he is requested and hands over his phone, placing it in Tala's much larger hand, a shiver racing down his spine when the Russian's fingers touch his when he curls them around the phone.

"I'll enter Kai and Bryan's number in here," he mutters as he begins expertly pressing numbers and recalling certain phone numbers off the top of his head. "Oh, and Spencer's as well, I'm sure they won't mind."

After a moment of fiddling around, a grin of satisfactory appears on Tala's lips and he turns the phone back over to Raul, holding it up so the screen faces him. "Ok, Kai has two numbers; one for everyday use and one for emergency only," he explains why Kai's name is entered into his phone book twice. "Don't be afraid to ring him or me for that matter, at any time."

Still in a state of shock, Raul lifts up his hands and takes back his phone, his green eyes staring at the lit screen for a moment, finding a few other numbers in there that Tala didn't mention out loud. Miguel's number is in here as well, along with Ian and a few others. "Ah, ok."

"I gotta get going," Tala says as he heaves himself up from his seat and shoots Raul with yet another wolfish grin. "I have to meet Kai somewhere. See ya later. I'll ring ya."

Snapping his attention away from his phone, Raul glances up in time to see Tala wave over his shoulder, his back to him. He then remembers what Tala just said and can't stop himself from smiling brightly. "Sure!"

Raul is in a mild state of disbelief. Tala actually said out loud that he would call him! The only people he calls willingly from his phone is Kai and the rest of his teammates.

It warms his heart knowing that Tala seems to think of him enough to put his mobile phone number in the memory banks of his own. He knows that the Russian redhead is protective of his private life and doesn't give away his phone number freely, so seeing him type it in himself causes a spark of hope to flare in his chest that maybe he likes him in some way.

He likes Tala. He likes him a lot. He can even say that he's in love with the sarcastic, dry witted redhead, but he'll never admit it out loud, especially to the said Russian.

A soft sigh passes Raul's lips as he looks down at the phone, scrolling through the phonebook and stopping on Tala's number, letting his green eyes linger over the digits, repeating them silently in his head as if trying to memorize the number.

Tala has been the sole subject of his thoughts for a few months now and often times, the occupant of his dreams as well, though it makes him blush to admit it. His infatuation started when he was taking a walk around the city when some hasty businesswoman in a hurry bumped into him, causing him to take a stumble down a flight of stairs. Luckily, though, Tala was walking up the stairs at the time and effortlessly caught him in his arms, one arm wrapping around his waist, the other slipping up to the back of his neck, their faces mere inches away from each other.

Raul was so embarrassed by his clumsiness that he knew that he was sporting a blush darker than his own hair, but thankfully Tala didn't tease him, instead asked him if he was alright before shooting the coldest, most scathing glare to the culprit that pushed him.

Only two people knows of his crush on Tala; Miguel and Kai. Miguel was actually the first person to realize, though he isn't sure how. All Miguel told him was that he recognized the look in his eyes.

And Kai knows because Miguel told him; he tells him soulmate everything.

Yeah, Kai and Miguel are dating and they're the sweetest couple ever! They started dating a few months after the fall of BEGA and only the two of them know the circumstances of how they got together.

"You should just tell him."

"Wah!" Raul releases a yelp of surprise and spins around, his heart racing at a hundred miles per hour and his eye wide in shock. He clutches his phone to his chest, his hands curling around the object tightly as reflex and takes a step backwards away from a certain blonde Spaniard.

How long has he been standing there?

"Miguel?!" he says in a squeaky voice. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Standing a mere two feet behind the circus star, Miguel laughs at Raul's reaction, his sky blue eyes shimmering with amusement. "Well, I did say your name, but you were too busy staring after Tala."

"I wasn't staring!" Raul immediately objects, his faces sporting a rather lovely dusting of pink before realizing what Miguel just said before he scared the life out of him. "Um, tell him what?"

Miguel lets his eyes roll toward t he sky above. "You're feelings, obviously."

The notion of Miguel's suggestion causes Raul to appear flustered, his blush darken a shade of two to a bright red. "I, ah…" he stutters.

He feels like yelling 'Are you insane' to the Spaniard. Walk up to Tala and confess his feelings to him? Just like that? It's not possible! It's Tala they're talking about. The cool and handsome badass blader from Russia!

As if he is able to read his thoughts, Miguel's amusement only grows and he tilts his head to the side. "Hmm?"

"How did you and Kai get together?" Raul asks quite suddenly, wanting to change the subject to something that would not make him pass out from all the blood rushing to his cheeks from embarrassment.

However, the sudden question doesn't surprise Miguel one bit and he only flashes him a charming smile.

"Simple," he says as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "I told him my feelings for him."

Raul can't help but frown at how easy Miguel makes it sound. "Weren't you nervous?" he asks as he pulls the phone away from his chest and lets it hand idly by his side, his attention no longer on it.

"Are you kidding?" Miguel says as he laughs fondly as if he is remembering the day he and Kai got together. "Of course I was. Kai's bloody gorgeous!"

That admission causes a light chuckle to pass Raul's lips, Miguel is always saying things like that about Kai; it really shows how fond he is of his lover.

"You really should tell Tala how you feel," Miguel then states, causing Raul to stiffen again at the thought.

"Oh no, I can't do that!" he immediately protests, shaking his head frantically at the notion.

"Why not?" Miguel prods, still smiling brightly.

"Because he's so much cooler than I am," Raul ends up blurting out before he even gives himself a moment to reconsider his own words. Whenever a topic of conversation is about Tala or his feelings about the Russian, it always makes him stutter and practically squeak with embarrassment.

"I mean, I doubt he'd want someone as boring and silly as me telling him how he has this huge crush on him," Raul carries on to say as he lifts a hand to tug shyly on a strand of dark red hair, his eyes suddenly clouding with a look of sadness. "He's just too hot for me."

"Raul," Miguel says, suddenly sounding very serious and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing the shorter youth to stiffen slightly and peer up at him through his tresses. "I think Tala should at least have the chance to make that decision. We really shouldn't assume what others' reactions are going to be. We're usually wrong anyway."

Raul lowers his eyes to stare at the ground, not knowing how to respond to that. "…"

"Take Kai and I for example," Miguel says as he gives Raul's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, making the youth look up at him again. "I was like you once. I thought Kai deserved better than me, but I had to tell him to get it off my chest. Now look at us."

"But you and Kai are made for each other!" Raul exclaims.

"And how do you know that you and Tala are not?" Miguel quickly retorts.

"Well, I…" Raul mutters as he unintentionally tightens his grip on his phone and pouts with minor annoyance and guilt. "He's just too hot, ok?"

Miguel laughs warmly as he takes his hand off Raul's shoulder and places it back in his pocket. "I see. Look, I don't like to threaten people. But if you don't tell Tala how you feel; I will."

"What?" Raul utters as he snaps his head up, his eyes wide with fear as he once again clutches his phone to his chest. "That's mean!"

Again, Miguel finds himself laughing at the younger male's reaction before settling down to look at him with that same understanding gaze Kai seems to give him whenever he stutters in front of Tala. "Hey, is that a new phone?" he suddenly asks.

"Huh?" Raul says as he looks down at his chest, his attention back on the phone. "Oh, yeah. Romero gave it to me just this morning. I bumped into Tala and he put his number in the phone book," he explains.

Miguel nods his head before letting an eyebrow arch up toward his hairline. "Why is it glowing?"

"I must have bumped it without realizing it," Raul says mostly to himself as he blinks in confusion. He pulls the phone away from his chest and almost immediately, his eyes widen again in fear. "Oh on…"

"What's wrong?" Miguel asks with a hint of concern.

"I dialed Tala's number," Raul says as he starts to inwardly and outwardly panic. "I hope I didn't ring him…"

"Actually…"

A feeling of dread immediately causes Raul's heart to sink into his stomach and he slowly turns around, his face becoming pale when he finds himself staring into a pair of icy blue eyes. "Tala."

Next to the redheaded Russian appears a certain ruby-eyed enigma who is once again gazing at him softly with understanding. "We heard everything," he says.

Raul swears that his heart skipped a beat there and then. "No…"

"Come on, Miguel," Kai says as he walks over to Miguel and links his arm through his. "We should leave the two alone for a bit."

"Sure," Miguel says as he kisses Kai on the temple. "I was just about to come looking for you anyway."

"Oh?" Kai says as a teasing grin slips across his lips. "Is it because you think I'm gorgeous?"

"Are you anything but?"

Kai's laughter is his only response and the two continue to playfully banter back and forth until they are out of hearing range.

Tala watches them leave with a wistful look before turning his gaze to his fellow redhead and Raul desperately tries to quell his racing heart beat. He cannot believe his luck; pressing the call button on his phone and then confessing to Miguel that he likes Tala but thinks he's too hot for him.

What does Tala think of him now?

"Too hot for you, huh?" Tala says as he takes a step forward, entering well and truly into Raul's personal space, the corner of his lips twitching into a smirk.

And true to form, Raul starts to stutter, his whole body starting to tremble with nerves and uneasiness. "Well, I mean…I…"

He immediately stops trembling when Tala takes him by the chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "I suppose I could counter and say you're too adorable for me," he tells him.

"Adorable?" Raul repeats with a stutter, once again sporting a red blush across his features. Did he hear right? Did Tala actually refer to him as adorable?

Raul doesn't have much time to dwell over it as Tala suddenly takes a step forward, his grip on his chin loosening so he can slip his fingers into his hair, his other arm moving to wrap around his waist, holding him flush against his chest. Then slowly, painfully slowly, he dips his head down and claims Raul's lips in a tender kiss, causing the younger male stiffen at the contact, but his legs going out from under him.

His eyes soon slip close, plunging his world into darkness as pleasurable shivers race down his spine when Tala presses their lips firmly together. The feel of Tala's tongue trailing over his bottom lip causes Raul's heart to skip a beat and he parts his lips on a gasp of surprise, that gasp quickly turning into a noise of pleasure when Tala's tongue curls around his.

Time seems to stand still and he has no idea how long Tala keeps him in this embrace, only returning to reality when Tala's pulls away and he makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a whimper of disappointment.

"Don't ever make assumptions like that again, understand?" Tala murmurs as he brushes his lips across Raul's swollen ones once again.

Wordless, Raul nods and breathes a small reply. "Ok."

Suddenly, a forced cough behind the embracing couple causes them to spring apart in surprise. They both turn to the source of the noise, Tala arching an eyebrow with a sense of annoyance while Raul simply blushes brightly for the umpteenth time that day when he finds himself staring into a pair of wicked green eyes.

"You really need to take good care of your phone," Bryan says with a mischievous grin on his lips, holding up his phone for the two of them to see, and on the glowing screen just happens to be Raul's mobile phone number.

With his eyes wide, Raul glances down at his phone and realizes that during his, er…passionate embrace with Tala, he must have bumped his phone again!

"You could accidentally ring anyone, you know?" Bryan simply tells them, his grin turning even more sadistic and wicked. "Especially ringing someone who likes to carry around a small camera in their pocket for blackmailing purposes is particularly high."

And when Bryan pulls out said camera and shows him the picture, Raul is fully certain that he's going to pass out from all the blood rushing to his cheeks. If ringing Bryan by accident isn't a lesson is taking better care of his phone, then nothing is!

* * *

D'aww… Isn't Raul the cutest there is? -pinches his cheek- So adorable, aren't you? I hope you enjoyed reading it, Kitty! :3

Please review.


End file.
